The difficulties encountered in any game of golf can include any of the problems as set forth above. The present invention permits a player to compensate for problems occurring and to insure that a golf ball is accurately puttable on a green and the ball and other implements used in the game can be readily cleaned.
It is also known that golf games played under circumstances as, for example, golf tournaments or competitive golf must meet certain requirements as set forth in the rules of golf by USGA. Additionally, the present implement can include means for position marking of a ball on a green and include a clip for fastening the implement to the clothing of the golfer, and further this mounting can include a spur for club groove cleaning. Care must be taken that the implement does comply with these rules of golf although under some circumstances such as an amateur, weekend golfer, additional means can be incorporated for maintaining other members in the best condition for the game. The objectives of the present invention will be readily apparent from the preceding material. Additional objects and advantages will be hereinafter set forth with reference to a detailed discussion of the invention and components thereof.